Blaine's Morning Musings
by thegingerhasspoken
Summary: blaine wakes up after a night of fun with Kurt and then there's hair stress and a shower


It was a beautiful morning, life was just beginning to stir and cool, crisp golden sunlight poured into Blaine Anderson's bedroom. It had been a beautiful night too. A grey cardigan, a striped t-shirt, and a cerulean pullover had been discarded over the back of a red leather arm chair and a yellow bow tie was draped over the arm. On the floor there were two pairs of pants, crumpled and forgotten, one pair red, the other black, they would need extra attention from the iron later. On the bed two pairs of feet were tangled together, they were attached to two pairs of legs, engaged in the same loving twist, a fluffy red and beige comforter had wrapped itself around the owners of these feet and legs. Kurt Hummel had snuggled himself into the crook of his boyfriend's neck and the soft breaths of a deep slumber slipped between his lips causing the short, curly hairs on Blaine's chest to flutter, the movement tickled and stirred Blaine from his sleep. He raised his hand and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Blaine was not a morning person, a caffine addiction as serious as his would do that to a person. Still, mornings weren't so bad when Blaine got to wake up next to Kurt; the sweet smell of him fresh and concentrated and right under his nose instead of just barely lingering on a shirt or on the bedspread, Blaine loved Kurt's scent, it was better than bacon or cut grass or freshly washed linens or even coffee. Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend, just taking in the lovely sight, his porcelain skin glowed in the morning light, Blaine had never seen anything so beautiful as Kurt lying next to him in the morning; he raised his hand again to move a stray curl out of his own eyes. 'Wait" he thought to himself "shit!" Blaine hated his stupid fro, it was curly and frizzy and uncontrollable, the only way he could even attempt to tame it was by globbing on massive amounts of hair gel each morning. He knew Kurt didnt care, not really, he knew that Kurt loved him for who he was, poodle hair and all, Kurt had proven so during prom. Still, Blaine had his little compulsion to control the chaos, he gently lifted Kurt's arm from where it was draped across his hips and carefully slid himself out from under the sleeping man and out of bed, he padded out the door as quietly as possible, not bothering to dress, his parents weren't home, that was the reason Kurt had stayed the night in the first place, he quickly relieved himself first and then took a long look at himself in the mirror and grimaced. his hair still had most of the gel in it, and kurt had been running his hair through it and pulling at it all night. Blaine sighed and stepped into the shower, he needed to wash the dried mess off his stomach anyway. Blaine sang a Katy Perry song under his breath, breaking the song ocasionally to yawn, he was halfway through his shower and vigorously scrubbing his head; the door quietly swung open, the thick cloud of steam swirled and Kurt gracefully stepped into the small room, his high, clear voice called out, in that early morning way that one does when they've woken up alone in a bed that's not their own. "Blaine?" Blaine's head snapped toward the door. "fuck" he thought, his hair was never more ridiculous looking than it was when wet. Kurt's slender fingers pulled the curtain back and he smiled in a sort of sleepy, dopey, love look, "hey love, 'morning, the bed was cold without you, it woke me up" and then with a wink in his voice "mind if i join you?" and then he noticed the panicked look in his boyfriend's eyes "what's the matter? morning breath?" and then he noticed that Blaine was clutching at his hair " oh, Blaine, not your hair again. sweetheart, you know i adore every single curl on your head. why do you keep trying to hide them from me?" he climbed into the tub and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, he tenderly pressed a kiss onto Blaine's furrowed brow. Blaine sighed " it's just, i always wanna be perfect for you." Kurt chuckled and smiled as he kissed blaine once more," Blaine, honey, you're a man, you're not a ken doll, it's okay for your hair to move, and you're the perfect man for me in every single way, frizz and all" Blaine pulled Kurt's hand up and placed it on his head, Kurt grinned and twisted his long fingers in the nearly black curls, Blaine moaned lightly and whispered "i love you Kurt" just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the shower. Kurt's smile widened "you know" he said as he kissed his way down Blaine's chest " There's something else you have that i don't remember any of my boring old ken dolls having. I love you too by the way." 


End file.
